Meadow
by WildNoa13474
Summary: Where all the bunnies live. If you want to take a bunny home and raise it, feel free.
1. Stray Prince

Stray Prince (CodeGeassxNoragami)

"Somebody! I don't care who! SAVE HER!"

"Very well. I shall grant your wish."

Gods are born from the wishes of humans. After millions of Japanese wish to Zero for a better world, after countless people wish for a saviour, this one final wish and Lelouch's decision to grant it is only the beginning of everything.

Code Geass/Noragami crossover.

Notes: basically during the Chinese Empress arc Zero becomes a God of Calamity, immortal, and post-series he wanders the earth as a lone God, everyone he's ever cared about dead and long gone. Defeating Phantoms, granting wishes, living on a prayer. Literally. Causing destruction and calamity whenever he's asked for it, because his reason for peace was murdered long ago. Until he meets Yato, that is.


	2. Never Let You Go

Never Let You Go

Summary: Nunnally died that night in Aries villa. Now traumatized and alone, a young Lelouch stands before the world with only determination and the wish of a memory to fight for.

Notes: Lelouch begins his conquest young, quickly rising in power in Japan and all without Geass. He has nothing to lose except his life and wishes only to recreate his sister's dream of a better world.

He is an unknown enemy of Brittania, nobody knowing his face or name, only his actions are known. And boy are they impactful.

(He conquers Brittania at a young age, 10/11/12. The people can't do a thing against the young boy's rise to the throne.)


	3. With The Wind

Summary: After the second Giant war, Nico Di Angelo is stripped of his memories and violently thrown into another dimension. Not too long after, Death finds a broken boy with a familiar aura who doesn't remember his own name.

After the second Giant war, Nico Di Angelo got taken to a parallel dimension and had his life ripped away from him and his memories locked up in the deepest part of his mind.

A bunch of humans decide it's a good idea to summon the most powerful ghost, whoever that may be, to make their slave, so they do an old ritual they found that summons the King of Ghosts- what they just assume to be the most powerful ghost. Nico gets pulled into another universe, and his memories don't survive the trip.

Death senses the aura of, well, death around him and adopts him as his heir, naming him Death the Kid. The heirship comes with amber eyes, the Lines of Sanzu and a sense for balance and a need to maintain it. Unfortunately, the unbalance of the repressed memories and the need for balance don't go well together and to compensate for the unbalance of the memory loss, his obsession with symmetry is created.

After two years Kid inherits the title of Death and regains his memories. This also fixes his symmetry problem, although he still instinctively prefers symmetry.

Death, Liz and Patty are gone and so are most of the Meisters and Weapons. The only thing left in the world is evil, so Kid has to destroy this world to correct the balance.

He finds a way to get back to his own dimension and returns to his life at Camp Halfblood, keeping his status as Lord Death- a different sort of Death than Thanatos- a secret.

He covers his Lines of Sanzu and his yellow eyes with use of the Mist. He still has a lingering preference for symmetry.

Powers:

Nico

-Skeletons

-Summoning ghosts

-Umbrakinesis

-Materializing his Stygian Iron sword

-Shadow travel

-Swordsmanship

-Really Good Reflexes

-Green Hellfire

-Collecting souls

-Soul perception

-Supernatural Physical Strength

-Projecting fear

Kid

-First Line of Sanzu: Release

-Katsu

-Shinigami Shock Wave

-Death Claw

-Barrier

-Possession of objects

-Materializing skateboard, jets, death stuff

-Mirror travel

-Skull shields

-Madness Wavelength

-Death God Form

-Extreme regeneration

-Madness of Order

-Good with guns

-Light Purple Hellfire

-Absorbing souls

-Soul perception

-Supernatural Physical Strength

Holy crap that's a lot.

Summary:

Mirror/shadow travel

Shadow manipulation

Waves of energy

Necromancy

Materializing certain objects

Projecting fear/madness

Seeing and collecting souls

Superphysicality/regen

Hellfire

Sword/guns


	4. King's Charisma

King's Charisma (CodeGeassxHarryPotter)

He comes to Hogwarts with great plans and the power and knowledge to back them up.

He charms the school into thinking he fights for the light side, telling half-truths but never lies. He declares himself against Voldemort, but doesn't say it's because he wants to take his place as Dark Lord.

He collects friends all around, and once the battle against Voldemort is won, he takes over Magical Britain and aims to conquer the world.

His name? Lelouch Lamperouge.


End file.
